Dolorosa Unificación
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Ellos se han mantenido juntos mucho más tiempo del que se pueda recordar. Sin embargo, ha llegado la hora de tomar caminos distintos y Romano, no está tan seguro de que España vaya entenderlo.


_¡Hola a todos! :D! _

_He vuelto a estos lares con este nuevo trabajo. Como ya deben suponer está basado en todo el asunto de la Unificación Italiana y, digamos, es un pequeño regalo adelantado por el cumpleaños de nuestros italianos favoritos._

_Y...debo darle las gracias a **Lumina**, que ha sido la primera en leerlo y que me ha ayudado a corregirlo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekazu Himayura.**_

_Bien, bien. Aclarado eso, adelante, a leer :D!**  
**_

* * *

Si bien la noticia no era nueva él no había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto. Cada vez que miraba a Antonio, feliz en su ignorancia, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía vocalizar su decisión y finalmente, enojado consigo mismo, se encerraba en un violento mutismo, al tiempo que su voz interior le recriminaba la cobardía.

Estaba dilatando el anuncio de la gran noticia y, eso, no era bueno. Si Antonio se llegase a enterar por otras fuentes…No quería ni pensarlo. Por lo mismo, había dejado muy en claro a Feliciano que el encargado de decirle a Antonio de la inminente unificación italiana, era él, Lovino Vargas.

– Loviii~ ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Antonio, extrañado por los pocos insultos del italiano que se había ganado esa mañana.

– Estoy bien, idiota. No pasa nada –le cortó inmediatamente Lovino– Y es mejor que te apures con esos tomates, estoy hambriento –terminó malhumoradamente para dejar tranquilo a España.

Feliciano y él habían decidido volver a formar el Reino de Italia, en honor a la antigua gloria de Imperio Romano. Ambos habían crecido y era hora de que tomaran las riendas de su país, siendo esta una especie de independencia de Austria, en el caso de Feliciano, y de España, en el caso de Lovino. Aunque Feliciano se había mostrado triste de abandonar a Roderich y a Elizaveta, estaba muy entusiasmado de ser un país independiente junto a Lovino. La tarea no sería fácil y Romano lo tenía más que claro, el norte y el sur de Italia eran muy diferentes, pero contando con la docilidad y buena disposición que caracterizaban a Veneziano y, la protección y el cariño (no tan notorios) de Romano, quizás no sería tan difícil…O, por lo menos, eso esperaba.

Lovino despertó de sus pensamientos profundos cuando sintió el aroma de la Paella, recién terminada frente a sí. Antonio, al otro lado de la mesa, le sonreía como siempre.

– ¡Pruebala, Lovi~! Espero que te guste.

Lovino simplemente asintió y comió un poco, mientras un ansioso Antonio esperaba, como siempre, el veredicto.

– No te ha quedado tan mal, idiota…

Esa sola afirmación bastó para que Antonio levantara un puño por sobre su cabeza, a modo de victoria, y luego se deshiciera en múltiples "Gracias, Lovi~".

Aún así, el almuerzo transcurrió en un ambiente pesado y extraño. Lovino, no musitó palabra alguna (Ni siquiera insultos) cada vez que el español intentaba hacerle conversación.

Por dentro, Lovino se debatía contra sí mismo. ¿Cómo decirle al español que se iba a formar, otra vez, su propio país sin hacer que el idiota español lo sintiera como un abandono? Y más importante aún, ¿Por qué él se estaba preocupando tanto de no hacer sentir mal al idiota? Por una parte, podría ser que después de todos los años que habían vivido juntos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo, Antonio le había cuidado y protegido cuando hizo falta. Siempre había estado ahí para él y, a opinión de Lovino, aunque fuera un idiota de primera y no tuviera cerebro, sí le debía toda la preocupación y cuidados en los que el español no había escatimado. Si hasta se había metido en una guerra cuando su economía no estaba muy bien por salvarlo de las manos de Turquía. ¿Cómo se le puede dar la espalda a algo como eso? ¿Antonio sería capaz de comprender?

– Romano, ¿Estás seguro de que no te sucede nada? –preguntó Antonio, mirándolo preocupado. Realmente Lovino había estado extraño toda la mañana y la relación entre ellos era más que incómoda– Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Romano?

Al escuchar a Antonio llamarlo tan formalmente sabía que la cosa iba en serio. Y ahora tenía dos caminos, como siempre, insultarlo y eludir de alguna manera la conversación que _algún_ día iban a tener o decírselo de una vez por todas.

Antonio observó a Lovino removerse incómodo en su asiento, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y se le notaba indeciso, decidió no presionarlo, si lo hacía probablemente Lovino estallaría en la más pura furia italiana y no le diría ni una sola palabra.

– _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Vamos, Lovino, decídete de una vez_ –se dijo a sí mismo el italiano, sopesó las opciones. El proceso de unificación estaba cerca, ya había comenzado a mover sus engranajes, y si se demoraba más tiempo, probablemente el español no le perdonaría el no haberle dicho algo tan importante. Mientras más tiempo se demorara, más tardaría el español en perdonarlo– _Si es que lo hace algún día…_–

Antonio esperó pacientemente aunque estaba muy ansioso, muchas opciones recorrían su cabeza, entre ellas la peor de todas era que alguien le hubiese hecho daño a Lovino– _¿Habrá sido cuando lo dejé solo en mi viaje a Francia? O quizás, Inglaterra se acercó demasiado a nuestras costas. ¿Habrá peleado con Feliciano? ¿Será que Austria me lo quiere quitar ahora? _–Ese último pensamiento hizo que se activaran sus alarmas, no dejaría que nadie le quitase a Lovino, ¡Nunca! Ya estaba pensando en que tendría que afilar su hacha (sólo por si acaso) cuando el italiano levantó su mirada castaña y lo enfrentó.

– Idiota. Tengo…que decirte algo –Lovino realmente intentó mantener su fachada dura y tono desinteresado, pero Antonio que lo conocía desde hace demasiado tiempo como para contarlo se dio cuenta, como en muy pocas ocasiones, que los ojos de Lovino reflejaban tristeza y su voz escondía un ligero temblor. La suma de ambas cosas lo asustó.

– D-Dime, Lovi~ ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Antonio sonrió para darle más confianza al italiano. Lo que resultó totalmente contraproducente.

– ¡No sonrías, idiota! –gritó el italiano, poniéndose de pie en un sólo movimiento y golpeando la mesa con sus manos– Esto es importante, ¡Maldición!…No lo entiendes, estúpido, no lo entiendes… –susurró al final, volteando la mirada a un lado.

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender, Lovi? –preguntó Antonio con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

– Feliciano y yo… –por el tono de voz parecía que Lovino estaba a punto de llorar, aunque no se sabía a ciencia cierta ya que evitaba mirar a Antonio a la cara– Feliciano y yo volveremos a formar el Reino de Italia… –terminó casi sin voz el italiano.

Antonio no pudo decir nada por unos minutos, abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. No era que alguien quisiera quitarle a Lovino, era él mismo quien quería irse, lo cual en todas las escalas era muchísimo peor. La eterna sonrisa del español había desaparecido dejando a la tristeza y la incredulidad en su lugar.

– L-Lovi… ¿Qué hice mal? –preguntó el español con pesadumbre. Lovino cerró los ojos fuertemente y en su rostro apareció un gesto doloroso.

– No es tu culpa, idiota…

– E-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres irte? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme…?

La última pregunta de Antonio le había hecho daño, no sabía que responder. Ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar como podía y se sentía desorientado y perdido.

– No…no lo sé –era una respuesta poco coherente y lo sabía, pero su orgullo no le permitía decirle a Antonio que la verdad era que no quería dejarlo. Si bien sí quería formar el Reino de Italia junto a Feliciano, no quería abandonar a Antonio, pero reconocer eso también habría tenido como consecuencia reconocer la sarta de emociones confusas que le golpeaban cada vez que el español estaba cerca o, en su defecto, cada vez que pensaba o se acordaba de él (lo que era bastante seguido, para su mala suerte).

– ¿C-Cómo…?

– Tengo que verme con mi _fratello_ –dijo Romano, eludiendo la pregunta de Antonio- probablemente mañana vuelva a buscar mis cosas. Nos vemos, España –se despidió, dando media vuelta para salir. Antes de que pudiese alcanzar la puerta del comedor donde ambos habían esperado pasar un tranquilo almuerzo, Lovino escuchó el sonido de una silla arrastrándose con fuerza. Y antes de que pudiera procesar ese hecho, sintió una mano fuerte en su brazo y con un solo movimiento se vio frente a España.

– ¡¿Tú crees que puedes venir y soltar una noticia como esa sin dar explicaciones, Romano?! –gritó, furioso y dolido, Antonio– Después de todo lo que hice, de todo lo que he arriesgado por ti, ¿De verdad piensas que puedes irte según te plazca? –Al ver que Lovino, muy sorprendido, no reaccionaba a esa faceta desconocida del español, le agarró el rostro con la mano libre y lo obligó a mirarlo– ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado como si nada, Romano? –terminó España con un susurro peligroso.

Lovino había anticipado que no sería fácil hacer entrar en razón al español, más aún si no le daba explicaciones, pero esto no era nada parecido al peor de los escenarios que había imaginado con tanto miedo. Era mucho peor.

– Italia Romano… –susurró una vez más el español, con sus ojos verdes brillando firmes y amenazantes– Tú me perteneces…

Tan simple frase volvió a Lovino a la realidad, al pensar en lo que implicaban esas palabras se sonrojó, tanto, que si Antonio no hubiese estado tan enrabiado podría haber exclamado algo como "¡Lovi, pareces un tomatito!". Entonces, el italiano simplemente actuó. Con la única mano que tenía libre agarró a Antonio de la nuca y lo acercó dando origen a un abrazo muy extraño, juntando sus rostros.

– Lo siento, Antonio. Lo siento mucho… –la voz del italiano temblaba y Antonio podía sentir las lágrimas de Lovino corriendo y humedeciendo las mejillas de ambos– No espero que lo entiendas ahora. Lo siento mucho…

Aprovechando que Antonio se encontraba sorprendido por el repentino, y pocas veces visto, ataque de ternura de Lovino, este logró soltarse del español de un sólo empujón y salió corriendo, a toda velocidad, como buen italiano.

Antonio, al verse solo y abandonado por su Lovino, se arrodilló y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, silenciosas, oscureciendo el siempre soleado cielo español.

---

Lovino llegó a la casa que estaba construyendo junto a Feliciano en Roma. Se sentía exhausto y demasiado deprimido. Para intentar sacarse el dolor que lo atormentaba permanentemente se había peleado con cuantas personas se cruzaron en su camino. Sin embargo, tanta violencia no le ayudaba ni un poco. Necesitaba, desesperadamente, unos fuertes brazos españoles y esa voz arrulladora que siempre le decía que todo estaría bien. Para su mala suerte, la única persona que podía ayudarlo era la que le estaba causando tanto dolor. Aunque ¿Quién causaba dolor a quién? Cuando estaba a punto de darse de cabezazos contra la pared, llegó Feliciano, cuya pose al entrar a la vivienda semi-construida no presagiaba nada bueno.

– _Fratello_ –saludó Veneziano, forzando una sonrisa– ¿Cómo te…?

Antes de que Feliciano terminara de hablar. Lovino se había colgado a él llorando fuertemente en su hombro, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso marmolado. Veneziano, intuyendo que a su hermano le había ido tan mal como a él, abrazó a Romano, y acomodándose comenzó a volcar su pena en lágrimas también.

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta cómo habían llegado a la habitación que compartían. Ambos habían llorado sus penas y se habían quedado dormidos, cansados de tanto llanto y sufrimiento.

– Ve~ Fratello, ¿Podemos hacer pasta de desayuno? –preguntó Feliciano, cuando ambos estaban en la cocina, a la hora del desayuno. Como respuesta, Lovino asintió ausentemente. Ambos esperaban la presencia de uno de los hombres que los habían estado ayudando, Giuseppe Garibaldi. A él, y a otros cuantos, les debían esos grandes pasos que habían reunido a los hermanos Italia y los había dejado a punto de ser una nación, íntegra y unida, otra vez.

Aunque Veneziano era un gran conversador, el desayuno transcurrió en un triste silencio, con los hermanos sumidos en sus pensamientos y en sus propias penas. Ni cuenta se dieron cuando los gritos y relinchos de caballos, anunciaron la llegada de Garibaldi.

– Ciao, Veneziano, Romano –saludó el recién llegado al traspasar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Su capa se movía liviana con cada movimiento de su dueño y él mismo parecía irradiar una fuerza avasalladora. Al ver que obtenía una vaga respuesta de los italianos, siguió con su monólogo– ¿Qué sucede con esas caras? Están prontos a ser una sola nación, independiente ¿y están tristes? _Ma che cosa, ¿eh?_

– Lo siento, Giuseppe. No nos ha ido bien ayer –respondió Veneziano por los dos.

– No esperaba que les fuera bien tampoco –les dijo sabiamente Garibaldi– Han estado demasiado tiempo subyugados a esas naciones, es obvio que no los quieran dejar ir, pero esto es más que ser parte de un gran reino o alguna de esas boberías de las que se preocupan los grandes monarcas. Ustedes, mis amigos, están aquí para dar libertad a su pueblo, a sus _figli e figlie, _los italianos, ¿_Capicci_? –Tanto Romano como Veneziano asintieron sintiendo la flama del patriotismo inundar sus corazones– Sus pares pueden no entenderlo ahora, pero se darán cuenta de que por algo ustedes existen y están aquí. Si esta gente y estos territorios debiesen pertenecer a españoles o austriacos, entonces ustedes no existirían. El hecho de que estén aquí es lo que me indica que esta unión es el camino correcto y que todas nuestras luchas, las vidas perdidas y las tristezas acumuladas que podamos llevar en nuestros corazones valen la pena.

Después del discurso de Garibaldi, los hermanos Italia, se sintieron mucho mejor. Ambos esperaban que algún día, España y Austria, los entendieran y perdonaran. Garibaldi, les sonrió a ambos y los invitó a dar una vuelta, mientras discutían algunos detalles de la Unificación, por la campiña italiana que se extendía ante su hogar, pronta a ser libre.

---

– ¿Estás listo, _fratello_? –preguntó Romano, indeciso, al ver a su hermano dirigirse a la casa de Austria, listo para tocar la puerta.

– No, no lo estoy –contestó sinceramente Feliciano, sonriendo a su hermano que lo había acompañado– pero tenemos que hacerlo de todas formas –

Veneziano tocó la puerta y esperó unos pocos minutos. Sintió pronto pasos en el interior y tanto Romano como Veneziano sintieron que se les ponía la piel de gallina.

– Buenos días –saludó la femenina voz de Elizaveta, al abrir la puerta– ¡Ita-chan! ¡Romano! Que gusto verlos –exclamó Hungría al verlos, al tiempo que los abrazaba cariñosamente– Pasen, por favor.

Veneziano y Romano se adentraron en la casa austriaca en silencio y siguieron a Hungría, que les hacía conversación, hasta llegar a la cocina.

– Iré a llamar al señor Austria. Él estará muy feliz de saber que regresaste, Ita-chan. Muchísimas gracias, Romano, por traerlo de vuelta. El señor Austria y yo te lo agradecemos mucho... –y antes de que los chicos pudiesen decir algo Hungría ya estaba fuera de sus vistas.

Cuando Austria llegó, el ambiente se tensó de inmediato. Romano no sabía que había pasado cuando Feliciano habló con Roderich, pero al ver a su hermano temblar de pies a cabeza no le dio buena espina.

– Hungría me ha dicho que vuelves con nosotros, Veneziano –comenzó Austria con ese tono formal y frío que estaba acostumbrado a usar– Me alegra que lo reconsideraras, no sería justo perder tantas vidas italianas en vano, ¿verdad?

– Señor Austria, yo no he vuelto con ustedes –habló Veneziano, su voz temblaba pero, como pocas veces, había determinación en su rostro– He venido a buscar mis cosas porque mi _fratello_ y yo formaremos nuestro propio hogar, el Reino de Italia.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Elizaveta y la tranquilidad del rostro de Roderich se disiparon de inmediato.

– Ita-chan, tú no puedes dejarnos –le dijo Elizaveta abrazándolo, aprisionándolo para no dejarlo ir- ¡nos perteneces! El Señor Austria te conquistó. Tú no puedes dejarle.

– Él sí puede dejarlos, Hungría. ¡Seremos un maldito país independiente! –exclamó Romano, haciendo que Hungría soltara a Veneziano– Y si tenemos que pelear por esa maldita independencia, ¡Lo haremos!

– Romano, cuida tu vocabulario –advirtió Austria– Entonces, Italias, pueden atenerse a las consecuencias –prosiguió Roderich, con un tono ligeramente amenazante– Ya bastantes problemas han causado y no se les hará tan fácil abandonarnos. Sobre todo tú, Romano, ¿Crees que será fácil librarte de España?

– Veneziano –dijo Romano, sin responder a Roderich– Ve por tus cosas, ahora.

Veneziano salió de la cocina y a un gesto de Roderich, salió también Elizaveta, para acompañar al menor de los Italianos.

– ¿Crees que no sabemos en qué mierda nos estamos metiendo, Austria? –preguntó Lovino con más valentía de la que sentía– Si es así, entonces nunca conociste lo suficiente a mi _fratello_ y a su gente.

Austria miró al mayor de los italianos con indiferencia. Desde hace un tiempo sabía del movimiento independentista en Italia y no era idiota como para pensar que Veneziano se mantendría fuera de esa ola nacionalista. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que podría retenerlo, tanto como sabía que Romano no podría soltarse de España. Estaba más que claro que la capacidad de Austria en la guerra no era óptima, pero estaba seguro de que los italianos no querrían una guerra a dos frentes, después de todo, ambos buscarían hacer volver a sus Italias, apagando esa llama de independencia, conservando sus preciadas colonias.

– Romano, ustedes han elegido luchar por su independencia. Nos veremos en la guerra –Sin decir otra palabra más, Austria se retiró a una cita con Chopin y su piano, dejando solo al italiano.

---

– Ve~ _fratello_, si quieres nos vamos directamente a casa. No es necesario que vayas donde España, en casa tenemos cosas de sobra, todo lo que nos ha traído Garibaldi, ve~

A pesar del ofrecimiento de su hermano, Romano siguió caminando hasta dar con la fachada, tan conocida, de la casa de España. Sabía que era innecesario, pero tozudo como era no quiso dar pie atrás y ser menos que su hermano. Si Veneziano había ido a enfrentar a Austria, entonces él también iría a casa de España.

Veneziano observó a su hermano dudar unos momentos frente a la puerta. Ambos suspiraron al unísono y el mayor de los italianos tocó la puerta.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a un desaliñado español cuyos ojos se iluminaron al ver a Romano en la entrada.

– Loviii~ ¿Has vuelto? –preguntó España, abriendo la puerta y sonriendo con esperanza.

– No, idiota. Vine por mis cosas –musitó Romano, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Veneziano, un poco más lejos, vio como el rostro del español pasó de la esperanza al dolor de un corazón roto en menos de un segundo. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando sintió que alguien lo tiraba del brazo.

– ¡Vamos, idiota! Que no quiero permanecer un segundo más en esta maldita casa –le dijo Romano, pasando y dejando a España apoyado en la pared, claramente deprimido.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Romano, este comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias. Algunas ropas que le había regalado España y sus objetos personales, entre los que se encontraba un hacha miniatura que le había regalado España cuando era un niño, muy parecida a la de él. "_Para cuando seas un gran conquistador como yo, Lovi"_, le había dicho en ese tiempo. ¿Sería que ya no lo recordaba?

– _Grazie_ –escuchó Veneziano, al girarse vio como Romano sostenía sus cosas en sus brazos. No eran mucho, sólo las más importantes. Romano le estaba agradeciendo la compañía, ambos sabían que la situación no era fácil para ninguno y, sin embargo, estaban juntos, apoyándose como buenos hermanos.

– De nada, _fratello_ –respondió, sonriéndole.

Veneziano había salido ya de la casa del español, mientras Romano se había quedado unos minutos más adentro, observando con nostalgia un canasto de tomates, en el suelo del corredor. En silencio, Romano le dio un rápido vistazo a lo que había sido su hogar durante muchísimo tiempo y decidió que lo extrañaría, aunque ni muerto se lo contaría a alguien.

– Sabes que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que regreses, ¿verdad? –Antonio había aparecido por una de las puertas del corredor lanzándole esa pregunta.

– No regresaré.

– ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que realmente quieres? –preguntó Antonio una vez más, con ojos tristes.

– Quiero darle libertad a mi pueblo –respondió Romano a modo de despedida.

---

Tal como lo había dicho Garibaldi, el proceso de Unificación fue largo y difícil. Austria había sido su enemigo más importante. España perdió ante Garibaldi el Sur de Italia. Francia, también se entrometió en la lucha apoyando a los italianos, aunque ellos también quisieron aprovecharse de la situación, lo cual produjo un corte de relaciones con los hermanos. Inglaterra también se había involucrado, ayudando en la batalla por la unión del Sur de Italia al Reino. Muchas batallas y mucha sangre derramada fueron el precio que pagaron los italianos por su independencia. Norte y Sur de Italia, cansados, pero vencedores, abrazaron al héroe Garibaldi, quien los había llevado a la gloria y había mantenido en ellos encendida la llama de la libertad.

17 de Marzo de 1861 fue el día en que todo había terminado y ellos habían logrado el objetivo que muchas lágrimas les había costado. Aunque aún faltaran Roma y el Véneto, la mayor parte del trabajo ya había sido realizado. Italia era una sola.

El 20 de Septiembre de 1870 lograron completar la Unificación. Pasando por la ayuda de Prusia (quien había aceptado ayudarlos de buen grado, sólo para molestar a Austria) y por la propia fuerza italiana habían logrado incorporar Roma al gran Reino de Italia.

Los grandes forjadores de esta independencia, incluido Giuseppe Garibaldi, y los hermanos Italia, preparaban una fiesta para celebrar este gran paso en la historia de la península. Se enviaron invitaciones a países como Inglaterra, Prusia y Francia. Veneziano en persona fue a entregar la invitación a Austria y Hungría y era la misión de Romano entregar la invitación a España.

Por ello, Romano estaba frente a la casa a la cual había dicho que no regresaría. A pesar de estar asustado, tocó la puerta y esperó. En el fondo, se sentía ansioso, desde hace muchos años que no veía a España y la última conversación que habían sostenido no había sido nada agradable. Romano no sabría qué decirle, ni qué hacer. Tenía claro que si España no lo había buscado era porque no lo había perdonado.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –el tono frío y sin sentimientos del español sacó al italiano de sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Romano humildemente, con cierto arrepentimiento. Al ver que España se movía del resquicio de la puerta, entró y caminó al salón donde recibían a las visitas. En casa de España aún se respiraba el aroma de la tierra y los tomates, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado.

– Toma asiento –ordenó Antonio. Romano obedeció mientras realizaba un análisis de la nación frente a él, se veía más delgado y pálido. Sabía por otras naciones que seguía sonriendo como el idiota que era, pero con él ni se había molestado en esbozar una, aún estaba enojado.

– Como ya debes saber –comenzó Romano– hemos logrado unificar Italia y daremos una fiesta a modo de celebración. Feliciano y yo esperamos verte allá –Lovino extendió una tarjeta de invitación, deslizándola sobre la mesa de centro que los separaba y dejándola frente a Antonio.

– ¿De verdad me conoces tan poco, Lovino? –el tono de Antonio era dolido. Y Romano, que ya no aguantaba más la tensión, explotó.

– ¡¿Por qué sigues tan jodidamente molesto conmigo?! ¿Acaso no puedes entender? ¡Feliciano y yo necesitábamos esa maldita libertad!

– ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar por qué?! Eras lo único que me quedaba, Lovino. Mis colonias en América me dieron la espalda y tú seguías a mi lado. De repente, ¡Tú también me abandonaste! ¡Tú me prometiste que no me dejarías! –el español también estaba furioso, dolido y era el momento en que haría sus descargos.

– ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? No lo recuerdas, realmente no lo recuerdas. Tú mismo me dijiste que yo sería un gran conquistador, ¡cómo tú algún día! Y… ¿crees que si realmente te hubiese dejado estaría yo acá? Cuando pienso que tu imbecilidad ha llegado a su límite, me vuelve a sorprender lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser.

– ¡Me dejaste! También abandonaste al jefe. ¿Para qué quieres ser un país, Romano? No tienes idea lo doloroso que es…

– Créeme que ya sé como duele esta mierda, ¡estúpido! Muchas vidas he perdido en esta batalla –dijo Romano llevándose una mano al corazón– pero mi gente está feliz, como no lo estuvo en mucho tiempo. Mi gente y la de Feliciano, nuestra gente…ansiaban esa maldita libertad y ¡ahora la tienen!

– No te perdonaré, Romano. Me dejaste tal como los demás lo hicieron… -Antonio tomó la invitación, que había quedado olvidada en la pelea, y la rompió– Ni esperes que me aparezca allá. No contarán con mi presencia –con un movimiento el español le indico a Lovino que se retirara.

– ¡No sabes cuánto te odio, idiota! –gritó Romano, al ver la reacción del español. Sintió como sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y, antes de que el español pudiese verlo, salió corriendo. Había perdido a la persona que más quería en el mundo y, aunque su pueblo era feliz, eso pesaría para siempre en la conciencia de Lovino Vargas.

---

La fiesta transcurrió sin problemas. Francia e Inglaterra estaban ahí, peleándose como era su costumbre desde tiempos inmemoriales, disfrutando un vino de Toscana. Por otra parte, aunque Austria se había excusado, elegantemente, de la celebración, Hungría se encontraba presente, amenazando a Prusia con su sartén, mientras Veneziano los miraba confundido. Giuseppe Garibaldi conversaba con el Rey Víctor Manuel…Había mucha gente en la fiesta, todos felices, disfrutando, riendo, mientras que él, el italiano del Sur se encontraba solo, retraído en un rincón, repasando la pelea con el español y tomando más vino del que debería.

– _¿Me perdonará?_ –era la pregunta que se repetía en la cabeza de Lovino y el vino que tomaba con tanta rapidez no era capaz de acallarla…o responderla. Se sentía solo y arrepentido– _Menudo idiota con el que me vine a topar. No entiende nada _–No estaba arrepentido de su independencia, hacía mucho que quería dejar de ser una carga para el español, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera estar a su lado. Los sentimientos desconocidos que lo confundían y enojaban tanto cuando vivía con España se habían magnificado, eran cada día más intensos. "_¡No sabes cuánto te odio, idiota!"_, su mente repasaba esa escena una y otra vez, aumentando el peso de la culpa por haber dicho esas palabras que no sentía de ninguna manera. ¡Todo lo contrario! Lo que menos hacía era odiar a ese español idiota, sin cerebro, pero cariñoso y con gran corazón, que a pesar de que él había sido la colonia más revoltosa y violenta, nunca se rindió y poco a poco terminó ganándose su cariño, respeto y…algo más que eso. Al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, el rubor en sus mejillas, producto del vino, se intensificó. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas peligrosas y fue a buscar a su hermano para despedirse. Sólo durmiendo encontraría la paz que necesitaba.

Aún así, antes de acostarse no pudo evitar recordar sus días en los campos españoles, cuando Antonio y él recogían tomates bajo el alegre Sol español, cuando Antonio tomaba su guitarra y le cantaba épicas historias de tiempos que probablemente sólo él recordaba y, como olvidarlo, la canción con que le arrullaba cada vez que se iban a dormir. Con esos recuerdos en mente, Lovino no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria cayera por su mejilla hasta perderse en la almohada. ¿De verdad había perdido todo eso?

---

La casa de los hermanos Italia estaba totalmente finalizada. Ambos compartían una gran casa en Roma y habían comenzado también a construir sus propias casas. La de Veneziano en Venecia y la de Romano en Nápoles.

Este último se encontraba tomando un descanso bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, apoyado en su tronco comiendo un tomate. Su casa, ubicada en un tranquilo barrio de la ciudad era grande y tenía muchos árboles. E inclusive, ya tenía previsto el lugar donde comenzaría su propia huerta de tomates. La casa, de estilo mediterráneo, estaba casi terminada. Sólo faltaban detalles como la pintura de los interiores, unos vitrales para unas ventanas del escritorio y un par de mosaicos que armarían entre él y Feliciano.

Sus labores como país habían sido algo difíciles, pero ya a punto de comenzar el 1900 podía decir que se las habían arreglado. Feliciano y él habían logrado mantener unida a su querida Italia y, a lo mejor, desde el cielo Imperio Romano estaría orgulloso de ellos (No era que a él le importara, pero Feliciano solía decirlo).

Muchísimos años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a España y a pesar de ello, aún seguía pensando en él. Sabía que estaba bien, que lo veían feliz (_¿Estaría realmente feliz?_) aunque había perdido hace poco sus últimas colonias en ultramar (_Cuba, Filipinas, Guam y Puerto Rico lo han abandonado también ¿y él está feliz?_).Toda la información le llegaba por boca de Feliciano, quien le soltaba las noticias como quien no quiere la cosa, siendo Francia el principal informante del italiano menor.

– Los tomates aquí no saben como los españoles, ¿No es verdad, Lovino? –al escuchar la voz, el mencionado se puso de pie de un saltó, con el corazón latiendo a punto de una taquicardia. Había cerrado los ojos sólo un momento y de la nada, como en un espejismo, se encontraba frente a España.

– A-Antonio… –susurró el italiano, sin poder articular ninguna otra palabra.

El español se acercó y le sonrió (_¡Verdaderamente!_).

– Veo que lo has hecho bien, Lovino. Tú y tu hermano han logrado mantener a Italia unida…y han logrado hacerse un espacio como país entre todos nosotros.

Romano se sentía confundido. La última vez que se habían visto, casi se habían matado el uno al otro. Romano le había gritado al español que lo odiaba (_¡Que lo odiaba, por Dios!_) y el estúpido, idiota, bastardo español estaba _ahí_, sonriendo, como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos.

– ¡¿Qué mierda te sucede, idiota?! –gritó Romano, demostrando claramente que su paciencia era nula y su temperamento como el de un volcán en erupción– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no entiendes el concepto de propiedad privada? Explícame qué mierda tienes en la cabe... –Romano no pudo continuar. España se había acercado y lo estaba abrazando

– Ahora lo entiendo, Lovino. Yo…realmente lo había olvidado –el español rió un poco– El querer tenerte conmigo fue…egoísta de mi parte –terminó España alejándose un poco del italiano y llevando su mano a los cabellos de Romano para revolverlos, cuidándose de tocar ese rulo especial que desafiaba la gravedad.

Romano miró largamente al español, no entendía cómo podía estar ahí, mirándolo con esa sonrisa cálida de siempre, como si él no le hubiese gritado que lo odiaba. Quizás, lo habría perdonado…pero, ¿Realmente había entendido que no lo había abandonado?

– No te entiendo, idiota. ¿Qué haces aquí?...Yo…te dije que te odiaba –musitó Romano, al final.

– Lo sé. Por mucho tiempo creí que era cierto, pero…luego lo entendí. Yo…no quería alejarme de ti, Lovino, pensé que te perdería y tratando de mantenerte junto a mí, me gane tu odio, aunque fuese momentáneo…

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no me has perdido?

El español rió antes de responder– Simplemente, lo sé. Tenía que dejar que crecieras, Lovino. Y ahora entiendo por qué.

El italiano lo miró confundido. Nunca iba a entender a España, tan idiota como era tenía un proceso lógico bastante ilógico, según su opinión. No iba a negarle que nunca lo había perdido pero quería una explicación más clara, porque si se ponía a pensar en lo implícito de esas palabras… No quería arruinar esta reconciliación con el idiota español, no porque le importara sentimentalmente, sólo por los tomates que ganaría con ello. Sí, eso mismo.

– ¿Podrías explicarte mejor, bastardo? Ya sabes que no todos tenemos el mismo proceso mental que tú.

– Yo…estoy enamorado de ti, Lovino –soltó el español sonriendo a más no poder- Tenía que dejarte ir, porque aunque te quiero para mi, también quiero que tú estés de acuerdo con ello.

La mente de Romano se volvió una mezcla de recuerdos, palabras y la declaración del español repitiéndose una y otra vez, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, haciendo que sus mejillas tuvieran un lindo rubor.

– Lovi~ ¡Pareces un tomatito!

Los ojos de Romano se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar al español exclamar como solía hacer cuando vivían juntos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se había lanzado a abrazar a España, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos castaños.

España, sonriendo tiernamente, abrazó a la Italia del Sur, acunándolo y arrullándolo mientras el otro desahogaba toda la pena e incertidumbre que había acumulado por años.

– ¿Me perdonas? –escuchó el español.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte, Lovi~ Sólo quiero preguntarte algo…

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el italiano, separándose, renuentemente, de España.

– ¿Tú me amas?

Romano se quedó de piedra con la pregunta. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? Sintió que el rojo en sus mejillas se intensificaba y deshaciéndose del abrazo del español, se alejó y miró al suelo, tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

– Yo…sí –respondió sin mirar al español frente a él- Ti amo, bastar… –antes de que pudiese terminar su famoso insulto, Antonio lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos, besándolo como si no hubiese un mañana. Lovino dejó inmediatamente de pensar y se dedicó a corresponderle, sintiéndose, de pronto, la nación (bueno, la parte de nación) más feliz del planeta, aunque ni bajo amenaza de muerte lo reconocería.

– Mi Lovi~ Estás tan rojo como un tomate, ¡Tan lin…! ¡Ouch!

– Nada de lo que dije te da derecho a decirme eso, idiota –Lovino, se había separado y le había dado un golpe al español. Él no era lindo…y lo del tomate, llevaba años peleando por lo mismo, eso seguro le daría un toque de normalidad a su recién recuperada relación con España– Y escúchame bien, bastardo. Más vale que te vayas alejando de Francia si quieres seguir vivo, ¿_capicci_?

El español asintió sonriendo, atrayendo una vez más a Romano hacia sí y preguntó– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué le hace falta a _nuestra_ casa, Lovi? –al escuchar el "nuestra", el italiano enrojeció otra vez, pero, de alguna manera, esa palabra se sintió bien, correcta, ideal.

– Tengo un huerto atrás. Supongo que trajiste semillas de tomate, ¿verdad? Si no, realmente pensaré que eres un idiota sin remedio… –dijo Romano, haciéndose el ofendido. Al mirar al sonriente España se dio cuenta que este, en sus manos, traía un pequeño saquito que movía alegremente– Bienvenido a casa, bastardo –finalizó Romano, sonriéndole.

Ambos caminaron hacia el huerto sintiendo como si todo hubiese vuelto a tomar el lugar que le correspondía en esta tierra. Romano no pudo evitar pensar que el Sol había vuelto a brillar, tan feliz como lo hacía cuando vivía con el español. En tanto, España pensaba que el Sol brillaría, siempre y cuando tuviera a Romano a su lado. Si a él le preguntaban, diría que brillaría para siempre, porque, por su parte, no iba a dejar que Romano se le escapara otra vez de las manos.

Y Romano, tampoco pensaba irse de nuevo.

* * *

_Ta-Dah~_

_Fiuu~ ¿Qué les puedo decir? Fue algo complejo escribir esto, tuve que leer sobre el proceso de Unificación Italiana y traté de mantenerme lo más cerca posible de los hechos históricos, por lo mismo, no quise detallar mucho sobre ellos, para no caer en equivocaciones. Por otra parte, muchas personas importantes participaron en este proceso, pero decidí centrarme en la influencia de Garibaldi porque me es más conocido. _

_Debido a que el tema es complejo de tratar, es posible que Romano y España se vean muy OOC. Me defiendo diciendo que es como yo creo que reaccionarían en ese momento. Por lo mismo, Romano se ve mucho más sensible y España mucho menos sonriente. _

_De todas maneras espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

_=*  
_


End file.
